


Come Home For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merry Christmas





	Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas

December 2004

Before leaving Chicago, Joe had pressed an envelope into Patrick's hands as they stood on the porch, Patrick weighed down with bags and suitcases.  
" I can't believe you have to go to Colorado," Joe sniffed.  
" I'll be back before January," Patrick replied, as Joe leaned forward to hug him.  
" I'll give you your present when you get back."  
" I thought you didn't do presents."  
" Whatever."  
" No, really." Joe looked serious all of a sudden.  
" It's our first anniversary next month, Patrick. I want to make this special." 

They kissed, briefly. 

Now, approximately a thousand miles from Joe, Patrick held the envelope in this hands, wondering whether it was appropriate to open it surrounded by relatives.

He, his mom and his sister (Kevin couldn't come) had arrived two days earlier to strangely cluttered rooms thick with dust. Patrick's room had a large flowery futon, an ageing plant, sliding doors and a large dehumidifier. He couldn't really see the use for a dehumidifier in December considering the air here was dry and cold, and he had flopped onto the futon feeling slightly disheartened. 

Missing Chicago for this?

His relatives all though that Patrick was younger than his actual age and had gifted him with an itchy sweater while there was a grey scarf and a book on spices from his mom and a cobalt blue watch from his great-cousin twice removed or something. Patrick smiled and thanked them and then went to sit by the window, staring at the bare trees outside and the empty street. 

Joe had sent a postcard; a snowy image of the Rockefeller Center and a scribbled message on the back in neat, square handwriting.

Happy holidays patrick hope you have a good time in Colarado come home soon xxxx

Patrick pressed the card to his lips.

He sent Joe a message on the only computer in the house.

P: thanks for the card  
J: no problemo  
P: btw no dirty messages this isn't my computer  
J: dirt dirt dirty dirty dirt  
P: haha  
P: you kno what I mean  
J: yeah I know I'm not stupid  
P: still can't spell Colorado tho haha  
J has logged off

 

December 2015

"You said we weren't going to give each other gifts this year!"  
"Yeah, well I lied."

Patrick stared down at the shoddily wrapped silver present in his hands.  
"But... I..."  
Joe became alarmed.  
" You did get me something, right?"  
" Yeah, course I did!" Patrick stuttered. He shook the present. 

It was New Years Eve. They had flown to Chicago for Christmas, and earlier for Hanukkah. Jet lagged and exhausted, the last thing Patrick expected was a gift being thrust into his hands as soon as he emerged from the shower.

" Go on, unwrap it."  
Patrick always said "what's this?" when opening things; like Joe was going to tell him.  
He opened the gift. It was; a blue ice watch, a very light grey sweater, and a book on spices in cooking.  
" Huh..."  
" What?"  
" I.. déja vu, or something like that." He leaned forward to kiss the skin under Joe's ear.  
" Wonderful, honey." Patrick got up.  
" Wait a sec..." 

Patrick walked the short distance from the living room to the bedroom (advantages of living in a bungalow, he supposed, even if it was a tastefully decorated one) and retrieved the shoddily wrapped gift from under the bed.

" Here.'  
Joe unwrapped it. It was; a book of menus, a thin scarf and a card that read  
I love you forever joey xxx

" Sentimental, aren't we?"  
" Shut up."  
" Come on honey," Joe said after a while, " Lets go to bed now. You must be very tired."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I know I said in some other fic that " Joe walked down the stairs" or something but this timeline is the same as nearly all my other fics so let's pretend they lived in a bungalow all along because I've been spending wayyyyy too much time on google earth and I found the perfect house for them so


End file.
